Just A Nightmare
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Kira is having a nightmare. 0 [AthrunKira, KiraAthrun. Shounen-ai, don't like then don't read.]


_Title: Just A Nightmare  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG for shounen-ai  
Pairing: KiraAthrun, AthrunKira_

_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed or any of it's characters does not and never will belong to me. I mean, why the hell would I be sitting here and typing this if I did? Come on, people, honestly._

_Author's Notes: Nuuu... I shouldn't be writing this... oO I have other fics to finish and here I am with another one-shot... . erm... yeah... enjoy...? -hides-_

* * *

**Just A Nightmare**

_He was barely conscious, but he knew what was happening. There were blood and tears everywhere, screams of pain and agony, and of death. All shed because of him. Only him. He was the murderer. He killed them all._

_That lady at the flower shop. The couple sitting on the bench. The young ice cream vendor. Oh, and the girl who gave him food and shelter. Yes, he killed her, too. He killed them all._

_And the worst part was..._

_He heard Athrun's screams too._

* * *

Athrun yawned, putting the glass back on the cupboard. He woke up in the middle of the night by some bumps and after confirming it with his hearing that it wasn't anything like an attack or something, felt thirsty and headed to the kitchen. He still couldn't believe that after everything they've been through, he still managed to get to Kira. Sure, the war was still going on, and -- as everyone, especially Athrun and Kira, knew -- there were more deaths in the future, but Ahtrun could care less. He was with Kira.

That thought alone comforted him.

Athrun smiled slightly. In a way, he managed to know Kira even more, though -- he noted -- that his friend hardly changed at all. He was much more sensitive, though, and very much of a cry baby, but certainly, he was the same Kira he knew and even -- he dare say -- loved.

A scream.

His head shot up and immediately looked around the source. There was a crash and his eyes landed in a familiar door. "Kira? Kira, is something wrong?" He approached the door almost cautiously, something gripping his heart. He'd be well broken if he found out something happened to his friend. "Kira? Kira, what happened?!" He tried knocking to try and regain his composure first, but when he heard no answer, the thought immediately fell out of the window.

"Kira?!"

Cursing under his breath, he reminded himself to apologize later for bursting in. Kicking the door open, he was about to call out again when he found the source of his worry underneath the blankets, knees folded up and obviously shaking. "...Kira?"

"Athrun...?" The voice called out alarmingly and almost -- Athrun noticed -- desperately. Athrun took a small step forward and Kira spoke again, "A-Athrun, i-is that y-you?"

The said person raised an eyebrow at his stuttering and kept quiet for now. "Kira, what happened? Is something -- !!"

A tangling of sheets and a small whimper, before Athrun found himself falling on the floor with a thud, and Kira's shaking figure against him, racking with silent sobs. "Kira...?" He started out weakly, "What's wrong?"

"I saw them, Athrun..." Kira gasped out, before turning to bury his face against the fabric of Athrun's shirt, "I heard them, too. They were screaming, Ahtrun... I killed them all... I don't want to kill anymore... I don't --... Athrun..." He took a shaky breath and whimpered before continuing, "You were there, too... I can't -- I don't want to lose you..." He felt more tears threaten to fall behind his eyes, "I don't think I'll be able to live without you..."

Athrun's eyes widened, but immediately softening as he heard the last line. With no hesitance, he moved his arms to wrap around the lithe figure around him almost too tightly, "That was just a nightmare, Kira... Please stop crying..." He rubbed the other's back for comfort. He lifted Kira's face and wiped away a few tears,

No more killing, huh? Athrun knew what Kira was feeling, to experience all that bloodshed... though Kira was much more sensitive than him, but that made him even more protective now that they were back together, though he knew that Kira was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

Kira only cried even more at that and hid his face. "I don't want to lose you... I love you too much..."

Athrun's head shot up, "Kira, you..."

Kira, realizing what he said - settled for a panicked look and immediately tried to stand up, but Athrun, despite in his shocked state, slowed him down, who tightened his arms again which resulted in Kira back in his lap. Kira looked even more scared than ever. "I'm s-sorry, Athrun. I -- I didn't --"

"Did you really mean that, Kira?"

Kira stiffened before slumping back in defeat. "Yes." He closed his eyes to expect any reaction, but as he felt tears prickle the back of his eyes once more, what he didn't expect was the feel something soft push themselves against his lips and something warm probe in his mouth. In his messed up -- but still happy, mind you -- state, he barely managed to kiss back, but it was enough for Athrun.

Actually, it was more than enough.

"Athrun?"

"I love you so much, Kira..."

* * *

"Kira, aren't you tired yet?"

"A little..."

"Well, let's go to sleep then."

"Sure... g'night."

"Good night, Kira."

"Athrun?"

"Yes?"

"Stay?"

"Of course."

**- OWARI -**

* * *

_Author's Notes: It's official. oO KK can't write fluff to save her life. -runs away-_


End file.
